


Równia pochyła

by Marionetka



Series: Dwa kroki wstecz [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Children, Codzienność, Crossover, Erik jest ojcem, Erik ma trudny charakter, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Ludzie sami tworzą swoje problemy, Married Couple, Married Life, Nazi hunting, Phil Coulson jest cool nawet jeżeli nic nie robi, Polski | Polish, Protective Erik, T.A.R.C.Z.A., alternatywa, dzieci, rodzina
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionetka/pseuds/Marionetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie ma jednego wydarzenia, które kształtuje jednostkę i determinuje każdy jej ruch. Poglądy i przekonania formują się pod wpływem wielu, pozornie mało istotnych wydarzeń, które razem stają się czymś znacznie potężniejszym. Czasem trzeba dekady doświadczeń, by zbudować równię pochyłą prowadzącą na samo dno.</p>
<p>Historia o tym, jak Magnus Maximoff umierał kawałek po kawałku, żeby zrobić miejsce dla Magneto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Równia pochyła

Bar u Josie nie należał do najbardziej reprezentacyjnych lokali, ale było to jedno z nielicznych miejsc w Nowym Jorku, do którego Erik mógł kogokolwiek zaprosić bez zbytniego obawiania się o rachunek. Na szczęście Charles nie wydawał się zwracać uwagi ani na niedomyte szklanki, ani na unoszące się w powietrzu gęste kłęby tytoniowego dymu. Siedział naprzeciwko Erika, niespiesznie sącząc coś, co przy odrobinie dobrej woli można by nazwać whiskey. Co jakiś czas zaczynał bawić się złotą obrączką, którą miał na palcu. Widocznie niedawno się ożenił i jeszcze nie zdążył przywyknąć do tego, że ją nosi.

W sumie inaczej sobie Charlesa wyobrażał. Spodziewał się kogoś o nieco bardziej... godnej prezencji. Tymczasem profesor Xavier, wybitny specjalista w swojej dziedzinie, okazał się dość cherlawym trzydziestolatkiem o mocno przerzedzonych jasnych włosach.

– Bardzo się cieszę, że w końcu znalazłeś dla mnie czas. – Erik był z Charlesem na ty od kilkunastu listów. – Już od dawna liczyłem na to spotkanie.

– Wcześniej niestety nie mogłem się oderwać od pracy. – Młodszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego nieznacznie. – Obawiam się, że nawet moja żona nie widywała mnie ostatnio zbyt często.

Żart nie byłby nawet w połowie tak zabawny, gdyby nie śmiertelnie poważny ton, którym został wypowiedziany. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Erik wybuchnął śmiechem.

– To pewnie nie jest zachwycona, że szwendasz się po nowojorskich barach z obcymi mężczyznami – odpowiedział i natychmiast upił łyk ze swojej szklanki. Skrzywił się. – Okropne świństwo. Może lepiej tego nie pijmy.

– Chyba masz rację, Magnusie. – Odstawił swoją szklaneczkę na metalową podkładkę. – O czym dokładnie chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

Erik wziął głęboki oddech. To był ten moment. Chwila, na którą czekał od wielu lat.

– W jednym ze swoich listów sugerowałeś, że nagłe mutacje zaobserwowane u paproci mogą też w jakimś stopniu dotyczyć ludzi.

– Naturalnie – odpowiedział Charles, pochylając się odrobinę do przodu na niewygodnym barowym krześle. – Oczywiście nie twierdzę automatycznie, że badana przeze mnie niebieska paprotka jest na to jednoznacznym dowodem, ale możliwości są oczywiście nieograniczone.

– I jak taka... mutacja mogłaby wyglądać u _homo sapiens_?

_Wydaje mi się, że już to wiesz, przyjacielu,_ głos Charlesa rozległ się w jego głowie tak wyraźnie, jakby siedzieli wewnątrz jakiegoś zapomnianego grobowca. A jednak usta mężczyzny w ogóle się nie poruszyły. Erik aż podskoczył z wrażenia.

– Czy to...?

– Telepatia, Magnusie. Wydaje mi się, że to znacznie ciekawsze niż niebieska paprotka.

W odpowiedzi Erik uniósł metalową podstawkę, na której wciąż stała szklaneczka Charlesa i bez ostrzeżenia lekko nią zakołysał. Niedopita whiskey wylała się prosto na koszulę młodego profesora. Może to i było dziecinne i w wieku Erika dość niestosowne, ale wcale się tym nie przejął.

– Zdecydowanie, Charles – odpowiedział z leniwym uśmiechem. – Znacznie ciekawsze.

***

Kiedy Magda, cała promieniejąc, poinformowała go, że jest w ciąży, Erik z radości wziął ją w ramiona i zaczął z nią wirować po ich maleńkim salonie w rytm sobie tylko znanej melodii. Jego żona zaczęła piszczeć jak rozentuzjazmowana nastolatka, ale dźwięk niemal zupełnie utonął w odgłosie jego głośnego, szczerego śmiechu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był taki szczęśliwy.

Magnus Maximoff najwyraźniej mógł mieć wszystko to, co Erikowi Lehnsherrowi odebrano w dzieciństwie, a czego nigdy nie zdołał odzyskać. Rodzinę. Miłość. Życie.

Kiedy w końcu posadził ją na kanapie, Magda uderzyła go lekko po ramieniu.

– Wariat! – mruknęła, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową. – Wyszłam za mąż za skończonego wariata.

Kiedy usiadł obok niej, natychmiast położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. Jej włosy delikatnie łaskotały jego podbródek.

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak my się tu zmieścimy z dzieckiem – powiedział, poważniejąc. – I pewnie będę musiał więcej pracować.

– Nie przejmuj się tym aż tak bardzo – wymamrotała, całując go w policzek. – Poradzimy sobie jakoś. Póki co po prostu zastanów się nad imieniem. Myślałam, żeby chłopca nazwać Pietro, po moim dziadku. Co ty na to?

Przymknął oczy i zastanowił się chwilę. _Pietro_ mu nie przeszkadzał. Imię nawet mu się podobało, w pewien abstrakcyjny sposób. Cała dyskusja o dziecku wydawała mu się dość nierealna. Po Magdzie nie było jeszcze nic widać i sama idea tego nowego życia, które się w niej rozwijało, nie do końca do niego dotarła. Nazywania kogoś, kogo jeszcze nie było, wywoływało podobne uczucia.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślał o matce, ale zamiast ciepłych wspomnień wczesnego dzieciństwa był w stanie przywołać tylko jej szare, zapadnięte policzki, wszechogarniający smród wagonów towarowych i kwaśny odór palonych dzień i noc zwłok. Nie chciał, by każdy moment życia jego potencjalnej córki przypominał mu to wszystko. Nie mógłby nazwać dziecka Edie. Ale w jego życiu poza matką i żoną w zasadzie nie było kobiet. W sumie tylko jedna.

– Wanda – zdecydował w końcu. – Dziewczynkę nazwiemy Wanda.

Nie wydawało mu się, żeby pani Niecikowa miała do niego o to pretensje.

***

Jego kontakt z młodości odezwał się niespodziewanie, kiedy Magda była już w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży. Jej ciągła huśtawka nastrojów zaczynała go już doprowadzać do załamania nerwowego, więc przyjął wieści z uczuciem niczym niepohamowanej ulgi.

Kiedy stanął w drzwiach salonu ze spakowaną walizką i poinformował Magdę, że musi wyjechać na kilka dni, rzuciła w niego skórką od banana i zwinęła się w kłębek na ich wysłużonej kanapie.

– Jasne, jedź! – warknęła. – Tylko żebyś lepiej wrócił przed porodem!

Magnus Maximoff wsiadł do samolotu lecącego do Peru pełen nadziei, że po porodzie jego żona znów będzie taka, jak dawniej. W Limie Erik Lehnsherr bez problemu spieniężył jedną z wielu posiadanych przez siebie sztabek należącego wcześniej do Trzeciej Rzeszy złota i wyruszył w uciążliwą podróż aż do samej granicy z Brazylią.

Obergruppenführer Werner Reinhardt doskonale wiedział, gdzie się schować. Wybrał kompletne odludzie na samym środku niczego.

Kiedy Erik wysiadł z autobusu, natychmiast uderzyła go przerażająca suchość powietrza. W pojeździe było wprawdzie równie gorąco, a może nawet i cieplej, niż na zewnątrz, ale siedział przy lekko uchylonym oknie i pęd powietrza znacznie ułatwiał oddychanie. W miasteczku o wietrze mógł tego dnia tylko pomarzyć.

Dworzec autobusowy świecił pustkami, znajdujący się obok sklep spożywczy był zamknięty. Tylko pub nie wyglądał, jak żywcem wywleczony z miasta duchów. Drzwi były otwarte na oścież, a w środku dało się dostrzec kilka rozmytych cieni. Erik mocniej wcisnął na głowę kapelusz i pewnym krokiem wszedł do środka. Przy barze siedziała jakaś znudzona dziewczyna, a w głębi lokalu pił wodę mężczyzna, który z nijakości najwyraźniej uczynił swoistą formę sztuki. Żadnej obsługi chwilowo nie było widać.

Nietrudno było zgadnąć, kto jest jego obiecanym informatorem. Erik przysiadł się do zblazowanego mężczyzny w pełni świadom, że dziewczyna wodzi za nim wzrokiem. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że facet nie wygląda na miejscowego. Zdradzała go nie tylko zdecydowanie za jasna karnacja, ale też koszula bardziej pasująca do biura amerykańskiej korporacji niż peruwiańskiego baru w samym sercu niczego.

– Raczej się pan nie wysilił – poinformował mężczyznę łamanym hiszpańskim. – Nawet przedszkolak zauważy, że pan tu nie pasuje.

Mężczyzna lekko uniósł lewy kącik ust i duszkiem wypił zawartość swojej szklanki.

– Nie zależało mi zbytnio – odpowiedział, wyciągając z kieszeni jeden z tych malutkich notatników, jakich czasem używają kelnerzy. – Miałem panu tylko dostarczyć dalsze instrukcje.

– Instrukcje?

– Adres kryjówki Reinhardta, prawdopodobne uzbrojenie. Współrzędne geograficzne więzienia, do którego powinien pan go odstawić. Podstawy.

Erik nie roześmiał się mężczyźnie w twarz, ale powstrzymał się z dużym trudem. Oto siedział przed nim facet na oko jakieś trzydzieści lat od niego młodszy i śmiał sugerować, że jeden z najbardziej bestialskich oficerów SS, jacy chodzili po ziemi, powinien zostać _odstawiony do więzienia_.

– A czemu miałbym go gdziekolwiek odstawiać? Skoro dotarł pan do moich znajomych ze Szwajcarii, to ma pan jakieś pojęcie o tym, czym się zajmowałem w pańskim wieku.

Mężczyzna zamknął notesik i schował go z powrotem do kieszeni koszuli.

– Naturalnie – odpowiedział, wciąż nie zdradzając nawet śladu emocji. – Jednakże Obergruppenführer Reinhardt uciekł z jednego z najlepiej strzeżonych więzień, jakie istnieją. Moi pracodawcy chcą wiedzieć, jakim cudem zdołał tego dokonać i kto mu w tym pomógł. Do tego potrzebujemy go żywego i zdolnego rozmawiać.

– A potem wsadzicie go do jego dawnej celi i będziecie czekać, aż znowu ucieknie?

– Drugi raz już nie ucieknie.

Mężczyzna zdawał się być absolutnie pewien swoich słów, ale Erika nie przekonał.

– W takim razie łapcie go sobie sami.

Wstał i zostawił mężczyznę samego.

Dziewczyna wyślizgnęła się za nim i natychmiast do niego podbiegła.

– Hej! – zawołała za nim po angielsku. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował samochodu!

Erik odwrócił się do niej i uważnie zlustrował ją wzrokiem. W jaskrawym świetle słońca wyglądała znacznie młodziej, na pewno nie miała dwudziestu lat. Cała jej forma, po młodzieńczemu okrągła i zarumieniona niespokojną energią, rozmywała się w jego percepcji jak niedokładnie zaplanowany portret.

– Nie boisz się, że nie wrócę i ukradnę ci samochód? – spytał z rozbawieniem.

– Nie mam samochodu – odpowiedziała i puściła do niego oczko. – Ale wiem, gdzie możesz jakiś skołować.

Dziewczyna zaciągnęła go na parking przed budynkiem, który nie mógł być niczym innym jak tylko szkołą. Stało tam kilka starych gratów w różnym stopniu zniszczenia.

– Wybierz sobie jakiś! – zachęciła entuzjastycznie. – Nikt nawet nie mrugnie, jak któryś z tych gratów zniknie. Jak dasz mi pięć minut, to nawet ci go uruchomię.

Erik miał nadzieję, że jego dziecko nie wyrośnie na takiego rozwydrzonego nastolatka.

– Nie musisz mi nic uruchamiać – poinformował i podszedł do najlepiej wyglądającego pojazdu.

Ostatecznie wszystkie istotne części były wykonane z metalu.

Zamek szczęknął nieznacznie w ramach protestu, ale otworzył się po jednym mikroskopijnym geście. Erik usiadł za kierownicą i zamknął drzwi. Ostrożnie położył palec wskazujący na stacyjce i skupił się na mechanizmie zamka. Maleńkie metalowe części pisnęły cichutko, ale poddały się już po kilku sekundach. Silnik zaterkotał setkami maleńkich trybików i cząstek, których gwałtowna współpraca omal nie doprowadziła go do bólu głowy.

– Bombowo! – Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dziewczyna usadowiła się na miejscu pasażera. – Jak to zrobiłeś?

– Metal i ja dość dobrze się dogadujemy – odpowiedział jej bez zastanowienia. – A teraz wysiadaj. Nie będziesz mi potrzebna.

– Żartujesz? Siedzę w tej dziurze już od tygodnia i nic się przez ten czas nie działo! Przedwczoraj ludzie przez cały dzień gadali tylko o tym, że ten nowy biały staruszek zrobił zakupy w sklepie. Ty i ten koleś z baru jesteście najciekawszą rzeczą, jaka mi się tu przytrafiła. Chcę zobaczyć, co będzie dalej!

– Możesz mi najwyżej powiedzieć, gdzie mieszka ten biały staruszek – odpowiedział jej stanowczo. – To nie jest zabawa, dzieciaku.

Na jego oczach dziewczyna rozmyła się jeszcze bardziej, a potem zobaczył na siedzeniu pasażera swoją idealną, choć również nieco rozmytą, kopię.

– Mogę się przydać! – odpowiedział mu jego własny głos. – Zabierz mnie ze sobą!

Erik westchnął ciężko i obrócił się w fotelu tak, żeby siedzieć twarzą do dziewczyny. Która wyglądała jak jego odbicie w wyjątkowo brudnym lustrze. Nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze potrafiła.

– Jak masz na imię? – spytał.

– Raven.

– Posłuchaj, Raven. Naprawdę nie chcę, żeby coś złego ci się stało. Umiesz strzelać?

– Nie. Niby skąd?

– To będę musiał na ciebie uważać, zamiast zająć się pracą – poinformował ją cierpko. – Jak się nauczysz, to może zabiorę cię następnym razem. Póki co wróć do baru i korzystaj z wakacji.

– Jak sobie chcesz! – prychnęła i naburmuszona wysiadła z samochodu.

Nie odjechał, dopóki nie upewnił się, że znów wyglądała jak lokalna dziewczyna. Miał wątpliwości, czy to jej prawdziwa postać.

Oczywiście nie powiedziała mu, gdzie może znaleźć tego staruszka, który niemal na pewno był Reinhardtem, więc Erik musiał zasięgnąć języka wśród lokalnych. Których nie było, bo pewnie siedzieli w domach i przesypiali najgorszy skwar. Czasem polowanie na nazistowskich zbrodniarzy było potwornie upierdliwym zajęciem.

Ale z drugiej strony czasem Erik po prostu miał „szczęście”.

Na samym końcu pierwszej uliczki, w którą skręcił, stał malutki dom, identyczny jak wszystkie inne w okolicy. Pod częściowo przegniłym daszkiem niedużej werandy chronił się przed słońcem mężczyzna koło osiemdziesiątki. Nie tylko biały, ale i chorobliwie blady. Jak ktoś, kto od bardzo dawna nie widział słońca.

Erik zaparkował samochód po przeciwnej stronie ulicy i wolnym krokiem podszedł do siedzącego na werandzie staruszka.

– Dzień dobry! – przywitał się po hiszpańsku. – Wie pan może, w którą stronę na dworzec autobusowy?

Staruszek uśmiechnął się słabo.

– W tą, z której pan przyjechał – odpowiedział, przechodząc na mocno akcentowany angielski. – T.A.R.C.Z.A. nadspodziewanie szybko działa. Zabierze mnie pan z powrotem do celi?

Erik poczuł, że wzbiera w nim wściekłość. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim rodzajem organizacji jest T.A.R.C.Z.A.. Nigdy o niej nie słyszał. Spodziewał się, że beznamiętny mężczyzna z baru pracuje dla Mossadu albo innej agencji wywiadowczej. Ale cały plan tego człowieka nagle nabrał sensu. I bardzo się Erikowi nie podobał.

– Nie jestem z T.A.R.C.Z.Y. – odpowiedział, zaciskając pięść. – I nigdzie pana nie zabieram, _Herr Obergruppenführer_.

Nóż zadrżał mu w kieszeni spodni i natychmiast się z niej wysunął. Erik podszedł bliżej, ostrze lewitowało kilka kroków przed nim, na wysokości oczu Reinhardta. Oczy staruszka zrobiły się wielkie jak monety okolicznościowe.

– Jak? – spytał schrypniętym głosem.

Erik wyszczerzył zęby w pozbawionym humoru uśmiechu. Czubek ostrza na chwilę dotknął powierzchni skóry mężczyzny, a potem przesunął się niżej, na wysokość krtani.

– A skąd mam wiedzieć? To chyba HYDRA znała się na takich dziwactwach, czyż nie?

Reinhardt otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążył. Nóż przesunął się w płaszczyźnie zbliżonej do horyzontalnej, przecinając skórę i tętnicę szyjną. Z rany trysnęła jasna, mocno natleniona krew. Staruszek zacharczał i bezwładnie opadł na krzesło, podobny do szmacianej kukiełki.

Erik nie czuł satysfakcji. Ostatecznie zrobił dokładnie to, czego chciała od niego ta cała T.A.R.C.Z.A.. Zabił ich niewygodnego uciekiniera, którego sami nie mogli tak po prostu zlikwidować.

Pewnie nie byłby na nich tak wściekły, gdyby nie zrujnowali mu polowania. Choćby dla zachowania pozorów mogli go ściągnąć do jakiejś knajpy dwie wsie dalej.

***

Był przy żonie, kiedy rodziła. Wanda i Pietro przyszli na świat w sierpniu 1985 roku i natychmiast ogłosili światu, jak fantastycznie silne są ich płuca. Erik był absolutnie pewien, że nigdy w życiu nie słyszał piękniejszego dźwięku.

Dwa miesiące nocnego wstawania wystarczyły, by całkowicie zmienił zdanie i dokumentnie osiwiał ze zmęczenia.

***

Ku niewyobrażalnemu przerażeniu Magdy i cichej frustracji Erika, Pietro okazał się wyjątkowo marudnym i chorowitym dzieckiem. Wystarczyło kilka chłodniejszych dni albo nagła, wiosenna niepogoda, żeby chłopiec zrobił się rozpalony jak miniaturowy kaloryfer, ponury i płaczliwy. Tego wieczoru wcale nie było inaczej. Mały Pietro za nic nie chciał się uspokoić, na przemian płacząc i pociągając noskiem. Kiedy w końcu wspólnymi siłami zdołali go uśpić (Wanda spała już od kilku godzin i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miała się wkrótce wybudzić), Erik z trudem znalazł w sobie akurat tyle energii, by zaścielić ich wysłużoną rozkładaną kanapę, zdjąć kapcie i paść na pościel w ubraniu.

– Przebież się – mruknęła Magda, ale w prośbie nie było zbyt wiele energii.

– Nie mam siły – odpowiedział jej jękliwie, wtuliwszy twarz w poduszkę. – Jestem już na to za stary. Następne przeziębienie Pietra wpędzi mnie do grobu.

Zachichotała tuż przy jego uchu.

– Nie przesadzaj. Aż taki stary nie jesteś.

– Charles też tak zawsze mówi – wymamrotał, wplatając palce w jej rozpuszczone włosy. – Że wcale nie jestem aż taki stary. Ale jemu też nie wierzę.

Charles. Był tak zmęczony, że zapomniał, jak bardzo Magda za nim nie przepada. A raczej za faktem, że Erik wciąż wyjeżdża do Bayville w różnych drobnych sprawach, znika co jakiś czas na dzień, czasem na dwa i zostawia ją samą z dziećmi. Nigdy nie widziała Charlesa na oczy, ale nie przeszkadzało jej mieć do do mężczyzny pretensji. Nawet po tym, jak wypadek samochodowy pozbawił go czucia w nogach. Erik wcale jej się nie dziwił, ale nie był jeszcze gotowy, żeby powiedzieć jej o swojej mutacji i, co za tym idzie, o szkole dla mutantów, która wymarzyła się jego przyjacielowi. Z punktu widzenia Magdy Charles był po prostu jego irytującym kolegą, który co jakiś czas wyciągał go z domu.

Na szczęście była zbyt zmęczona, by się porządnie zdenerwować. Zamiast tego uznała za stosowne zmienić temat i wzmocnić więzi rodzinne wspólnymi zmartwieniami.

– Niepokoję się o Pietra – poinformowała. Obróciła się na bok i wbiła w niego spojrzenie swoich wielkich, ciemnych oczu. – Ostatnio cały czas choruje, a Wanda nie łapie nawet połowy tego, co on. No i te jego włosy… Pytałam lekarza, ale nie ma pojęcia, czemu są takie jasne.

Erik zaklął w duchu. Po prawie roku od urodzenia było już zupełnie oczywiste, że Wanda odziedziczyła urodę głównie po matce. Jej drobna główka była pokryta bujną, czarną czupryną i tylko w oczach i linii brwi był w stanie rozpoznać siebie, a raczej swoją dawno zmarłą matkę i dziadka. Pietro też miał jego oczy, intensywnie niebieskie i odrobinę zbyt poważne dla jego malutkiej buzi, ale włosy wyglądały tak, jakby odziedziczył po Eriku jego starczą siwiznę. Nigdy w życiu nie słyszał o siwym niemowlęciu, ale najwidoczniej wszystko kiedyś musi się na świecie pojawić i oto został ojcem właśnie takiego dziecka.

Było jedno wyjaśnienie. Skoro istniała niebieska paprotka i dziewczyna, która może wyglądać jak ktokolwiek, to czemu dziecko o włosach białych jak śnieg miałoby być czymś niemożliwym?

– Może jeszcze ściemnieją – spróbował uspokoić Magdę. Kłamstwo przyszło mu łatwiej, niżby sobie tego życzył. – W końcu Pietro jest jeszcze mały.

– Może – odpowiedziała mu sennie. – Ja w jego wieku byłam blondynką.

Odgarnął z jej czoła zabłąkany kosmyk włosów.

– Nie martw się tym – poprosił. – Na pewno wszystko z nim w porządku.

Kiedy Magda zasnęła, wyślizgnął się z łóżka i bezszelestnie przemknął do pokoju dzieci. Długo stał nad łóżeczkiem Pietra i wpatrywał się w jego mlecznobiałą główkę. Jaka przyszłość czekała jego syna, skoro już teraz tak bardzo się wyróżniał? Jak będzie mu się żyło w kraju, który dopiero zaczął się uczyć szacunku dla mniejszości?

Doświadczenie nie podpowiadało mu niczego dobrego.

***

Kiedy był młody, myślał, że jest na świecie zupełnie sam. No, może poza Kapitanem Ameryką. Wszystko miało wtedy jakiś pokrętny sens. Ameryka potrzebowała swojego bohatera, a Erik po prostu wygrał w jakiejś wybitnie okrutnej, kosmicznej loterii. Dopiero artykuły Charlesa, na które przypadkiem trafił, zaczęły sugerować, że jest po prostu jednym z wielu, ziarnem piasku na wielkiej pustyni, której póki co jeszcze nikt nie widzi. Ale nic nie kazało mu aktywnie szukać innych mutantów, dopóki nie spotkał Raven w tej małej peruwiańskiej mieścinie. Dopiero wtedy zaczął się uważniej rozglądać, obserwować przechodniów na ulicach i klientów w sklepie spożywczym. Szukać swoich nieznanych, żyjących w ukryciu sióstr i braci. Podświadomie wypatrywał w tłumie tych samych symptomów, na które napatrzył się jako dziecko. Spuszczonego wzroku, napięcia, strachu. Miał przeczucie, że większość mutantów, tak jak i on, ukrywa się przed światem i przed najbliższymi. Niewielu mogło żyć tak beztrosko jak Charles, szczelnie ukryty w swoim kokonie wykształcenia i pieniędzy.

Los jednak chciał, że to mutanci znaleźli go pierwsi. A raczej jedna mutantka.

Kobieta weszła do sklepu jak każdy inny klient, rytmicznie postukując o podłogę długą białą laską. Czarne okulary, które zakrywały praktycznie połowę jej drobnej twarzy, nie pozwalały Erikowi ocenić niczego na podstawie mimiki czy spojrzenia kobiety. W każdym razie nie pasowała do zwykłej klienteli. Kobiety rzadko kupowały artykuły metalowe. Niewidomi zresztą też.

Podeszła do niego pewnym krokiem i lekko odchyliła okulary. Jej oczy były zupełnie białe i wydało mu się przez chwilę, że kobieta widzi _wszystko_ na jego temat. Nawet rzeczy, z których on sam nie zdaje sobie sprawy.

– Polecisz jutro do Frankfurtu nad Menem – oznajmiła grobowym głosem. – Raven będzie tam na ciebie czekać. Zabierzesz ją do zamku głęboko w lesie. Na ścianie jest płaskorzeźba ośmiornicy.

Na czoło wystąpił mu zimny pot. Wiedział doskonale, o jakim zamku mówiła. To właśnie tam odnalazł pierwszego nazistę, na którego polował. Nie zniszczył laboratorium, które tam znalazł głównie dlatego, że wtedy jeszcze nie panował nad swoimi zdolnościami nawet w połowie tak dobrze, aby samemu się przy tym nie zabić.

– Niby czemu mam tam lecieć? – spytał bardziej dla samej potrzeby odmówienia. – Nie znam ani ciebie, ani jej. To jakiś nonsens.

– Ja cię wcale nie proszę – odpowiedziała mu, już znacznie cieplej. Normalniej. – Po prostu informuję cię, co się stanie. To równie pewne jak fakt, że w przyszłości stracisz wszystko, co jest ci najdroższe.

– Nawet jeżeli polecę, to ty mi powiedziałaś, że muszę. Sam bym na to nie wpadł. Czy aby nie kreujesz sama tego, co będzie?

Pokręciła głową.

– Widziałam, że przyjdę i ci powiem. Jak inaczej mogłabym cię znaleźć?

Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła bez słowa pożegnania. Jakby świadoma, że odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, w połowie drogi zaczęła delikatnie kręcić biodrami. W jej zamierzeniach miało to pewnie wyglądać atrakcyjnie, ale wyszło tak jak zawsze, kiedy niespełna dwudziestolatka próbuje się zachowywać uwodzicielsko. Erik wzruszył tylko ramionami i wrócił do swojej pracy.

Nie wierzył kobiecie ani odrobinę, ale mimo to wziął tydzień urlopu, a wieczorem poinformował Magdę, że musi wyjechać na kilka dni. Oczywiście, nie była szczególnie zadowolona. To był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy żona zrobiła mu _wykład_. Oparła nawet dłonie na biodrach i pochyliła się lekko do przodu. W uwalanym mąką fartuchu i spranej sukience wyglądała jak prawdziwa bogini domowego ogniska. I może wojny.

– Powinnam ci przypomnieć, że masz dwójkę małych dzieci? – spytała jadowicie. – Może zapiszę ci to na jakiejś kartce i włożę do portfela, żebyś na pewno nie zapomniał.

– Magdo...

– Daj mi skończyć. Jeździsz do Bayville prawie co tydzień. Wanda i Pietro widzą cię tylko wieczorami, tuż przed zaśnięciem. Niedługo oboje zapomną, że jesteś ich ojcem. Tak nie może być, Magnus.

– Kiedy to jest naprawdę bardzo ważne, Magdo. Obiecuję, że to już ostatni raz. Jak wrócę, będę siedział w domu. Niech Charles sobie buduje swoje urządzenia sam. Możesz mu to przekazać, gdyby dzwonił.

Magda poważnie skinęła głową i wróciła do przygotowywania ciasta, które zostawiła w kuchni.

– Będę cię trzymać za słowo, kochanie – powiedziała jeszcze, odwrócona do niego tyłem. – Pamiętaj, żeby wziąć ze sobą ciepłe rzeczy. W Niemczech jest na pewno teraz zimno.

Z całej tej afery po latach Erik pamiętał najlepiej właśnie ten moment przed wyjazdem, jeden z ostatnich, kiedy naprawdę czuł, że jest przez kogoś kochany. W porównaniu z tym bledło wszystko, nawet dziewczyna z niebieskim niemowlęciem i jej rozdzierający wrzask, kiedy zamiast pomóc biedactwu, Erik tylko pogorszył sytuację i dziecko pokryło się gęstym chabrowym futrem. Wolał pamiętać „Trzymam cię za słowo, kochanie.” niż „Co ty mu zrobiłeś, potworze?” i właśnie to pierwsze zdanie powracało do niego w niezliczonych nocnych koszmarach.

***

Dotrzymał słowa. Po powrocie z Niemiec nie ruszył się z domu w żaden weekend przez ponad dwa lata, zręcznie oddając słuchawkę Magdzie za każdym razem, kiedy Charles próbował się z nim skontaktować. Do Kairu też z nim nie poleciał, chociaż Xavier _naprawdę_ nalegał. Najwyraźniej podczas jego nieobecności młody profesor zdołał znaleźć sobie innego pomocnika, więc – cytując Magdę – niech sobie lecą nawet i na Księżyc, jego na pewno do szczęścia nie potrzebowali.

Charles jednak nie dawał za wygraną. Któregoś dnia pojawił się niespodziewanie na progu ich skromnego, ciasnego jak jasna cholera mieszkania w towarzystwie eleganckiej młodej kobiety o włosach białych jak śnieg i czekoladowej cerze oraz mężczyzny, który wydał się Erikowi dziwnie znajomy.

– Witaj, przyjacielu! – Profesor wyglądał na wybitnie zadowolonego z siebie. – Poznaj proszę, to Ororo i Logan. Mamy do ciebie sprawę.

Erik obrzucił wściekłym spojrzeniem wózek Charlesa i całe towarzystwo, wygodniej ułożył sobie grymaszącą Wandę w ramionach i automatycznie powstrzymał Pietra przed ucieczką na klatkę schodową.

– Jak się tu dostałeś? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – W tym budynku nie ma windy.

Charles uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i wzruszył ramionami. Jego towarzysz przewrócił oczami i wskazał na siebie kciukiem.

– No tak. Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? Do środka raczej nie wjedziesz, bo drzwi są za wąskie. Zostaw wózek na zewnątrz.

Nie czekając, aż jego nieproszeni goście uporają się z wejściem do mieszkania, podreptał do kuchni, ciągnąc Pietra za rękaw sweterka i cierpliwie ignorując regularne kopniaki od Wandy.

– Mamy gości – poinformował żonę, która właśnie kończyła zmywać po obiedzie. – I przysięgam, że ich nie zapraszałem.

Magda wzruszyła ramionami.

– To daj im placek i włącz wodę na herbatę – odpowiedziała. – I zostaw z nimi dzieci. Niech się nauczą, żeby dzwonić zanim się przyjedzie.

Niewiele myśląc, Erik postawił Wandę na ziemi i poprowadził bliźniaki do dużego pokoju. Towarzysze Charlesa zdążyli go już jako tako usadowić na kanapie, a sami zajęli miejsca po obu jego stronach. Wszyscy troje wyglądali koszmarnie nie na miejscu w jego mieszkaniu.

– Popatrzcie przez moment na dzieci – poprosił. – Zaraz przyniosę ciasto.

Kiedy wrócił z poczęstunkiem i herbatą, Magda siedziała na krześle i gawędziła z Ororo, podczas gdy jego pociechy w najlepsze terroryzowały Charlesa i Logana. O ile jednak Xavier dzielnie tolerował wspinającą się po nim Wandę, o tyle drugi mężczyzna wydawał z siebie ciche warknięcie za każdym razem, kiedy małe rączki Pietra ciągnęły go za włosy.

– Może byś zabrał tego szympansa, brachu? – burknął w końcu po szczególnie mocnym szarpnięciu. – Nie chcę wyglądać jak Charles, kiedy stąd wyjdziemy.

Ororo zachichotała dyskretnie. Magda nie miała zamiaru silić się na takie przedstawienia i po prostu wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Pietro! – zawołała. – Daj panu spokój.

O dziwo, chłopiec bez szemrania spełnił jej polecenie i natychmiast dołączył do swojej siostry w beztroskim maltretowaniu Charlesa.

– Jaką dokładnie masz sprawę, Charles? – spytał, nakładając każdemu po kawałku ciasta. – Jeżeli chodzi o kolejną wycieczkę do Westchester, to chyba wiesz, co moja żona ma na ich temat do powiedzenia.

Charles zmieszał się odrobinę i przymknął na moment powieki. Pietro wykorzystał ten moment i podwędził mu ciasto z talerzyka.

– Na pewno wspominałem ci już wielokrotnie, że planuję otworzyć szkołę – zaczął poważnie. Erik może by się nawet i nabrał na ten pełen patosu ton, gdyby jego syn nie ubabrał okruszkami całego przodu swetra Charlesa. – Pomyślałem, że może mógłbyś dołączyć do kadry. Póki co udało mi się namówić tylko Logana i Ororo. Twoja pomoc byłaby nieoceniona.

– Magnus nie ma kwalifikacji, żeby uczyć dzieci – odpowiedziała mu zręcznie Magda. – Gdyby miał, to pewnie nie sprzedawałby śrub i blachy falistej.

_Nie powiedziałeś jej?_ rozległo się w jego głowie z siłą młota pneumatycznego. _Jak mogłeś jej nie powiedzieć o czymś tak ważnym?_

Charles był jego przyjacielem i to dzięki niemu Erik dowiedział się, że nie jest ze swoimi szokującymi zdolnościami absolutnie sam. Ale jednocześnie potrafił był potwornym dupkiem bez cienia zrozumienia dla takich konceptów, jak prywatność, autonomia decyzji i prymitywny ludzki strach. I w tych właśnie chwilach Erik potrafił zapomnieć, że Charles jest jego przyjacielem i w gruncie rzeczy chce dobrze.

Wszystkie metalowe przedmioty w mieszkaniu zaczęły szemrać i drgać.

– A może przestałbyś się mieszać do moich prywatnych spraw, Charles? – syknął Erik tak cicho, że nie był nawet pewien, czy zostanie usłyszany. – Moje relacje z żoną nie powinny cię w ogóle interesować, skoro nie potrafiłeś utrzymać swoich własnych.

Zorientował się, że powiedział za dużo, kiedy coś – jakaś beztroska iskierka radości – zgasło w oczach Charlesa. Ale było już za późno, niektórych słów nie da się odwołać. Kątem oka zarejestrował, że Logan wstaje z kanapy. Usłyszał dziwny, lekko metaliczny dźwięk.

– Słuchaj no, brachu! – Długie na co najmniej trzydzieści centymetrów metalowe pazury znalazły się jakimś cudem w polu jego widzenia. – Nie tym tonem, bo…

Sięgnięcie po metal zajęło mu nie więcej niż ułamek sekundy, chociaż takiego stopu nigdy jeszcze nie spotkał. Logan wyprostował się jak struna tak szybko, że jego kręgosłup aż jęknął w proteście.

Magda zaczęła krzyczeć. Sparaliżowana strachem nie była w stanie ruszyć się z krzesła.

– Wynoście się z mojego domu! – warknął, siłą zmuszając pazury Logana do ponownego ukrycia się w ciele. – I trzymajcie się z daleka od mojej rodziny!

Żona nie odzywała się do niego przez tydzień, najpierw ze strachu, a później z wściekłości, bo jego wybuch przestraszył dzieci. Kiedy w końcu zaczęła z nim rozmawiać, miała tylko jedno pytanie.

– Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, co potrafisz zrobić?

– Bałem się, że odejdziesz – odpowiedział, nie patrząc na nią. – Że się mnie przestraszysz i przestaniesz mnie kochać.

– Jesteś idiotą – poinformowała go. – Gdybyś się przyznał zaraz na początku, wyremontowalibyśmy to mieszkanie trzy razy szybciej.

Tak, Erik był idiotą. Prawie stracił żonę i na pewno nie miał już przyjaciela. Jakoś wątpił, żeby Charles jeszcze kiedyś do niego zadzwoni.

***

– Zadzwoń do niego.

– Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru, Magdo.

Minęły dwa lata odkąd widział się z Charlesem po raz ostatni. Od tego czasu zaczął obserwować coraz uważniej, szukać mutantów na własną rękę. To, co znajdował, rzadko mu się podobało. Jego bardziej pechowi bracia – pozbawieni w miarę typowego ludzkiego wyglądu albo niezdolni do kontrolowania swoich mocy – ukrywali się na wysypiskach, wśród bezdomnych, a czasem nawet w kanałach. Spotkał masę ludzi przeświadczonych, że są ze swoją innością zupełnie sami. Charles chciał im wszystkim pomóc, ale jakoś nie wyglądało na to, by zrobił szczególnie duże postępy.

Minęło też dokładnie pięć miesięcy, dwa tygodnie i pięć dni, odkąd okazało się, że mała Wanda jest mutantem. Erik liczył. Mimo najszczerszych chęci nie był w stanie zrozumieć, _co dokładnie_ jego córeczka potrafiła robić. Pierwszego dnia zmieniła kolor swojej piżamy z białego na różowy, drugiego wprawiła w ruch pluszowego misia. Potem nastąpił kilkudniowy kryzys, kiedy to w kuchni stopiły się najpierw talerze, potem sztućce, a na koniec stalowy zlewozmywak. Ich wysłużonemu telewizorowi też się oberwało. Którejś soboty bez powodu stanął w płomieniach, które nie wyrażały najmniejszej chęci, by przenieść się na dywan, zasłony albo drewnianą podłogę. Erik miał już tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość, a Magda była na skraju wytrzymałości.

Mimo to obiecał sobie, że nie poprosi Charlesa o pomoc.

– Jesteś upartym starym osłem – oznajmiła jego żona, po czym wyszła z domu tak, jak stała: w kapciach i domowej sukience.

Wybiegł za nią, zerwawszy uprzednio z wieszaka jej płaszcz. Mogli się nie zgadzać w wielu sprawach, ale to nie znaczyło, że pozwoli żonie zamarznąć zimą na ulicy. Niestety nigdzie jej nie znalazł.

Wróciła do domu dopiero wieczorem, przemarznięta do szpiku kości i potwornie głodna. W międzyczasie Pietro uznał, że nie będzie jadł marchewki i całkowicie zbojkotował obiad, a Wanda spowodowała niegroźne spięcie w instalacji elektrycznej.

– Zadzwonię do Charlesa – powiedział, stawiając przed Magdą miskę gorącej zupy. – Zadzwonię do niego jutro z samego rana.

Magda skinęła głową i mruknęła coś niezrozumiałego. Nie uśmiechnęła się do niego ani razu. Na Wandę w ogóle nie chciała patrzeć.

– Z nią jest coś nie tak, Magnusie – szepnęła. – Ma takie stare oczy.

Spróbował obrócić wszystko w żart, ale czuł w głębi duszy, że na nic się to nie zda.

– Oczywiście, że ma stare oczy – odpowiedział. – Ma _moje_ oczy, a ja jestem stary.

Miał absolutną rację. Na nic się to nie zdało.

***

Nie pomogły ani konsultacje z Charlesem, ani sporadyczne spotkania z nim. Wanda wciąż nie potrafiła kontrolować swoich zdolności. Nikt też tych zdolności nie był w stanie zrozumieć, choć ostatecznie ograniczyły się do szeroko rozumianej destrukcji. Sytuacja w domu dawno przestała być napięta. Zamiast tego Erik miał wrażenie, że codziennie budzi się w strefie działań wojennych.

A któregoś dnia wrócił do domu po pracy i zastał w nim tylko bawiące się spokojnie bliźnięta. Ani po Magdzie, ani po jej rzeczach nie został nawet ślad. Zniknęła połowa książek, które mieli na półkach, otwarta na oścież szafka z ubraniami była prawie zupełnie pusta. Zostały tylko jego nudne, pozbawione koloru rzeczy.

– Gdzie jest mama? – spytał dzieci, zawczasu obawiając się odpowiedzi.

– Wyszła – odpowiedział mu Pietro i wrócił do układania puzzli.

– Dawno?

– Zaraz po śniadaniu. Najpierw długo płakała, a potem wyszła. Kiedy będzie obiad, tato?

Obiad. Tak. Erik na autopilocie przeszedł do kuchni i podgrzał to, co zostało z poprzedniego dnia. Magda zawsze gotowała za dużo. Teraz to on będzie musiał się tym zająć. I całą masą innych rzeczy. Szczepieniami, wizytami na placu zabaw, kolorowaniem i dbaniem, żeby umyły zęby.

Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że jego żona już nie wróci.

Nie dał nic po sobie poznać przez resztę wieczoru. Ułożył bliźniaki do snu, jakby nic się w ich życiu nie zmieniło i ze spokojem odpowiedział na wszystkie ich pytania o matkę. Że już nie wróci. Że odeszła. Że nadal bardzo ich kocha.

Dopiero kiedy dzieci już zasnęły, opadł bezwładnie na kanapę. Wyjął z portfela zdjęcie paszportowe żony, które zawsze ze sobą nosił. Wyglądała na nim tak młodo, jak w dniu, kiedy się poznali. Magda ze zdjęcia emanowała radością, śmiała się całą sobą. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio widział ją równie szczęśliwą.

– Kocham cię, Magdo – wymamrotał.

Zgniótł fotografię w dłoni i rzucił nią o ścianę. Maleńka papierowa kulka potoczyła się smętnie po podłodze. Obrączka paliła go w skórę, ale jej nie zdjął. Nie był jeszcze na to gotowy.


End file.
